


I don't even

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you write Ten/Jack? I have no idea. But this was for Twitch. I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't even

Martha was visiting her family and that left the Doctor alone. Normally he could pretend and even convince himself that this was no problem, but right now, there was one person wanted, needed to see. He spent a bit of time looking for him, but in the end it wasn’t so hard. He was at a bar, oddly sitting alone.

He was halfway to him when the man looked up, greeting him with a warm grin. “Doctor!”

“Jack Harkness,” the Doctor answered, moving to sit next to him. “Alone, I see.”

“Of course not. I’ve got my doctor,” Jack replied with a wink, nodding to the bartender and gesturing for two more drinks. “No Martha?”

“No Martha,” the Doctor confirmed, taking his drink when it was pushed toward him and sipping it.

“Guess it’s just you and me then,” Jack said with a smirk.

“It would seem that way,” the Doctor replied and sipped his drink. “So tell me, Jack, is Martha right in saying that you have feelings for me?”

Jack chuckled, ducking his head and then looked up. He didn’t answer, instead just leaning in to kiss the Doctor, grinning when he returned it so easily.

 


End file.
